Blazblue : A New World Arc 1
by ThreeGuysReview
Summary: A new threat has arisen and is more powerful than anyone thought it would be, But our Hero Ragna isn't alone this time being accompanied by Red and Kanosei (OC). This is the beginning of A new adventure that will change the blazblue world forever. R&R Please. Main Shipping will be revealed at the end of Arc 1. ALSO LOT HUMOR COMING. Happens in the beginning of Chromo Phantasm
1. Prolouge I: The End?

In the Ragnarork Colony

"So what are you going to do "Heroes" will you continue to fight a hopeless fight or will you surrender to me" "God" said

"We'll never give up to a bastard like you" Ragna the Bloodedge said yelled while gripping his trusty sword Bloodsycthe.

**CRITICAL ERROR POWER OVERLOAD! APPROXIMATELY FOUR MINUTES UNTIL SELF DESTRUCTION.**

"Hey Red you think we still have enough time to beat this loser up and still be able to escape" Kanosei said while keeping a defensive stance

"….." was all that Red said

"heh" Ragna grinned" you're right now isn't the time to second guess the choices we made up to now" Rushing up to the enemy Ragna and the gang yelled "IT'S TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!"

* * *

Back at Earth

Jin thought to himself "where are you Brother?"

"Hey Jin" Jin quickly turned around and grabbed his transmitter "What is it, Brother" "I just wanted to tell you, even though you tried to kill me many times, but you are the best younger brother I ever had" Hey Jin it's me Kanosei and Red. We've just wanted to say it been a blast hanging out with you guys and until we meet again its goodby-"that was all that thy said until the transmitter went into static. There was then a big explosion in the sky. "…" Jin walked up to a corner and started to cry"…BROTHER!"

"Every time I try to change the future the same thing happens."? said while turning around. A portal then opened with the hooded figure waving "until we met again." With that said the hooded figure left leaving behind Bloodsycthe on a grave that said R.I.P True Heroes.

End of Prologue Part 1

* * *

This is my first fanfic so no flames please but I will accept constructive criticism so R&R until next time guys ... See ya :)


	2. Prolouge II: A New World

Prologue Part II

It was a Quiet day for the NOL, which was unusual due to the fact they have a criminal that wants them permanently erased from the plane of existence. So this was a special and boring day for the "imperator".

"My god, is this boring" thought Izanami, the goddess of death and also the one who is currently using Saya as a vessel.

Just then she heard footsteps. "Finally, someone to talked to." Izanami muttered under breath. "Hello "Imperator" how is it going?" a man opened the door with a kick.

This would be ok, but there was one thing wrong, this man was not Terumi (Hazama) or Relius Clover. Izanami demanded while keeping her composure "who are you?"

"Well I can't tell you this but I can tell you what I have" the man said while grinning.

"And what is that?" Izanami said while being ready to strike this man down.

"Tsk" his smirk grew " a way to make you into a defenseless baby."

Izanami almost wanted to laugh at his arrogance "you think that you take away a goddess power you might be kidding yourself."

"Let's test that out Izanami" The man then snapped his finger and a magic circle appeared under her.

"Hm… Phantom, please be a dear and undo this magic circle under my feet." A woman with a purple cloak appeared and then the magic circle disappeared.

"Now, Time for your punishment." Izanami then raised her hand and was about to summon something until she felt really weak

. "Uhh… What's going on, It feels like someone just multiplied the earth's gravity by 100."

"Looks like it's finally kicking in" the man said grinning

"what…. *wheeze* did you do to me….*wheeze*" Izanami barely said while trying to stand up.

"Simple I took away all your powers" the man said while moving towards the goddess "now time to seal you up for good."

Phantom then put a barrier in front of Izanami. "You think that can stop me with that?"

The man kept on moving forward until he saw a chain almost hit him "Damn, should have known that they would catch up soon, but until we meet again Imperator sweet dreams~" the man then snapped his finger and in a second was gone.

"tch." Hazama said. "Aye Girl you ok"

"what does it look like and why are trying to sound ghetto" Izanami questioned and was a bit irritated.

"What you talkin' about."

"Terumi, Just stop it's not funny." A man with a golden opera mask named Relius Clover.

"Relius please, you just hatin' on my trollific swag."

"Is that even a word."

"Idk" Hazama siad with a kitty face

"Umm…. Captain and Colonel sorry for interrupting, but shouldn't we focus on the imperator." Said Tsubaki Yayoi

"Oh yeah her….. do you know where that doctor is." Hazama said

"wait weren't you right in front of her?" Relius said.

"ummmm…. Maybe?"

Relius then face palmed so hard that people around the world could hear it.

* * *

In Somewhere else

Ragna the bloodedge was mad more than usual today. He lost Toa, being chased by a bunch of soldiers, and realizing that he is not top tier that he was pretty much nerfed back to A tier "God Damn am I going to kill Mori for degrading me so much in Chromo Phantasm." holding the case and his ps3.

** Wait a Minute this Story happens in the beginning of Chromo Phantasm. How the hell are you playing a video game that you are in – now what fuck it Ragna do your thing.**

"Thank you for saving my time." Ragna was walking until he saw in the corner of his eye two kids falling out of the sky.

At first Ragna thought he was drunk by then reassuring himself he wasn't high, he carefully started to move toward where the kids where. "Hey are you part of the NOL." He asked.

One of them responded by saying "what the hell is the NOL."

Ragna's fear was gone and he held out his hand " Hey my name is Ragna the Bloodedge."

The kid with hat on said "My name is Red and my friend over there is Kanosei. Nice to meet you."

Kanosei said "I'm just asking but what year is it."

Ragna said "2200 A.D"

Both Red and Kanosei Looked Eye Wide and said "WHAT!"

Ragna "what do you mean by what, don't you already know that."

Red said "Where we come from the year is 2015 A.D and also you look lot like Rag-."

Red then just realized that they didn't time travel only they also went into a different dimension as well.

"Well Crap, how are we gonna get back home." Said Kanosei.

They just noticed that Ragna started walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" Kanosei said

"To wait until Chrono Phantasm Extend comes out and reclaim my godhood tier back from Mori." Ragna said while laughing. (**EPIC SOMEWHAT LIKE FORSHADOWING)**

"You guys can come along with me if you want, but just don't get in my way." He said

"OK, Red let's get going" Kanosei said.

Red seriously questioned why Kanosei is following this guy like were are his friends, but he said "fuck it" and adjusted his hat.

This starts the beginninning of a new adventure that will change the Blazblue world forever...Maybe?

* * *

**Looks like all the expository is gone finally and now I can get to the action soon. This is story will take five to six arcs and will include a bunch anime references, Remix heart characters, and in Arc three there will be a lot "new" character joining our heroes, but I've already said too much so until next chapter.** Hasta Luego. Aslo Don't forget To Read & Review.


	3. Chapter 1: Ragna gone insane

**Gag Story**

Last Time on BlazBlue Z

"Kanosei, are a Sandwich?" said Red

"No way, dude." Said Kanosei

"That must mean that…"said Red

In somewhere else

"It looks like we finally meet brother or should I say fiancé."? Said

Ragna took a look at who it was and behind him he sees a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes.

"Who the heck are you." Said Ragna

"Don't you know I am your sister/ future wife Izanami."

"… _NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO MARRY MY SISTER!_" yelled Ragna

"You have no choice kakaragnacake." Said Izanami

"What kind of name is that, my name is Ragna "Bob" Bloodedge and you better remember it." Said Ragna while pointing at Izanami

"Also, I'M NOT MARRYING YOU GOT IT!**"** he said angrily

"If you don't want to you have to beat my 13 squads of doom Honey~" Izanami said while blushing

"Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!" said Ragna his hair turned yellow and his right was green again.

"Feisty aren't we~."Izanami said "Come at me My love let us be together forever~."

Ragna rushed passed Izanami and – **OUCH WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!**

"You know this all bullshit now, get to the real story" said Ragna with his bloodsycthe

**Fine Fine I'll get going geez douche.**

* * *

Real Story

Ragna, Kanosei, and Red just stopped at a restraint because they were hungry they were having a nice time talking to each other and sharing things about their past.

"Wow, That Terumi Guys sounds like a dick." Said Kanosei

" Nah , Kanosei he sounds like the nice young fellow with green hair walking towards us, wow he looks a lot like –."  
"Fuck, We Screwed." Thought Red and Kanosei

"Welp, looks that window is getting shattered today because I don't feel like fighting anyone today." Said Ragna

Sadly when Ragna could shatter the window he was stopped by Relius clover that was sitting right next to him.

"….. Fuck my Life." Said Ragna while his face hit the table

"Calm down we aren't here to kill you or anything like that, we just want to "talk"." Hazama said while sitting down next to Red

"He's right we should all cal-." Was all that Kanosei said until Ragna gave a glare that would scar children forever.

"Fine, what do you have to talk about ol' green man?" Said Ragna

"Would you like to join the NOL?" Relius said

"Sure." Ragna said with a straight face

"WTF RAGNA!." Kanosei yelled "how are you going to join an organization that has the person who messed your life and countless others?"

Ragna said" I don't know I just feel like it."

Hazama said "wow, Mr. Bloodedge you have friends?"

"Yes I do asshole one with the hat is Red and the one with the head phones is Kanosei." Ragna pointed to two teens from across from him.

"Hello, my name is Hazama and I'm Ragna favorite pal right buddy." Hazama said with a wide grin on his face.

"It's Time to leave let's get back to headquarters." Relius said while turning around

"Ok so are you two joining too?" Hazama said

"Sure." Red and Kanosei said

At the NOL Headquarters

"Imperator we brought what you wanted." Yelled Hazama

Ragna then saw then saw the imperator in a chair "Yo, How is it going." Said Ragna

"Hello Ragna the Bloodedge or should I say Brother of this vessel I inhabit." Said Izanami

"The latter would be fine, but you chose whatever you want." Ragna shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Kanosei and Red "They're with me."

"hello Imperator how is it going." Kanosei said

"Good afternoon, Madam." Red said smirking

"Now that the introduction is done let's get to why you are here." Hazama said

Ragna for some reason smirked not to what Hazama said but to something else.

* * *

Well that's the end for now... The last sentence was a possible hint to to what will happen later in this arc. Also please Forgive me for Making Ragna really OOC but I had to do it for reasons that will be told in a later chapter. Until then ciao.


End file.
